Atrapado dentro de un viaje
by Testsu-san12
Summary: Otra vez vuelven a tener un viaje para toda la clase 3A ,pero esta vez irán 30 chicas , un niño que es profesor y un...chico? .ESPEREN¡ acaso no eran 31 alumnas? sacado del ova primavera(Haru)
1. problemas

**Yo:Hola a todos soy Tetsu eto... bueno empezaré diciendo que soy nueva en esto así que espero les agrade esta historia que estoy empezando =D,aunque no soy buena escritora que digamos pero me gusta crear historias así que daré el empeño . Estoy feliz que al menos setsuna no estuviera aquí, pues sino me mataría luego de que supiera de que se tratara esta historia u.u¨fiuuu* tal vez algunos se den cuenta por el resumen pero otros no, pero no se preocupen que ya veran más adelante( en el capitulo dos ), por cierto perdónenme es que no soy buena poniendo títulos jeje**

**Yo:oh soka (poniendo puño sobre mi otra mano) me olvide decir que no soy dueño de negima **

** bueno empezemos con la historia...**

* * *

><p>¨Secchaan¡ usted tiene que ir¡¨-reclamó konoka al ver la negación de setsuna<p>

¨lo siento ojou-sama, pero tengo el patrullaje toda esta semana¨-dijo nuestro espadachín dando una mirada hacia otra dirección mientras konoka la sostenía del brazo

¨tienes razón konoka, usted setsuna debe ir al menos a relajarse, no se cansa estar toda la noche despierto por el patrullaje?¨-contestó una niña de cabello rojizo -¨oh, hombree¡ usted tiene que al menos ir con nosotras , además toda la clase irá hasta al mocoso de negi¡¨-dijo señalando a un niño que estaba sentado en su pupitre corrigiendo los exámenes finales que había tomado hace unas horas antes .

¨pero yo no puedo ir...¨-dijo setsuna en un susurro

¨vamos setsuna¡, esta es nuestra segunda oportunidad de ir otra vez aún viaje hacia ese hotel que está en esa isla que lo inauguró la delegada , aunque sus motivos de ella era ir sola con el palo de golf pero al final la convencimos de todo para que fuera todo el grupo¡-respondió asuna levantando el pulgar para arriba

¨si secchann¡ no puedes quedarte aquí¡ además estarías sola y yo no quiero eso¨-respondió con una mirada de preocupación konoka al ver que su secchan estaba callada, pero en unos segundos recordó algo que una vez setsuna le había prometido- ¨secchan¨-volvió a llamar la atención del espadachín

¨yo no quiero que se separe de mí, quiero que estemos juntas además quien me va proteger si me llega a pasar algo?¨-dijo la maga con una cara triste mientras setsuna estaba ahora con los ojos abiertos ante esa repentina pregunta,-_¨es verdad yo prometí proteger a ojou-sama¨- _se dijó a si misma con los nervios expuestos en la boca pues no podía responder muy bien que digamos

¨ahm…ah..ah...y-yo..e-eto…¨-balbuceó setsuna por unos segundos con la cara roja hasta que respiró hondo solo para para poder decir- ¨e-está bien iré¨-respondió derrotadamente dejando a una konoka muy alegre al instante y un asuna con una mirada de ¨_ bien dicho setsuna¨._

¨qué bien, secchan¡¨-gritó felizmente lanzándose sobre setsuna que ahora estaba como un tomate al sentir los pechos de konoka sobre su cara sin que se diera cuenta la maga, mientras nuestro espadachín agitaba las manos en señal de ayuda

¨entonces está, decididoo¡ setsuna irá con nosotr-..AH¡¨-asuna se alarmó al ver que un armiño estaba que salía con una sus bragas y para lo peor de todo que esa era con un dibujo de un oso-¨qué demonios estás haciendo con mis bragas¡-gritó con una vena en su cabeza al patearle con una mega patada al armiño pervertido que salió volando hacia la pared.

¨ane-san , eso fue muy cruel¨-dijo el armiño adolorido mientras se levantaba

¨eso te pasa por ser un pervetidoo¡ además porque tiene que robarte los míoss¡-explotó de furia la chica de coletas agarrándolo de la cola

¨p-pues veras muchos armiños al parecer les ha gustado tus bragas, así que necesitaba...AHHH ANIKI¡¨-gritó el armiño al ser lanzado por una ventana .

¨y quédate hay¡ tienes suerte que la ventana estuviera abierta¡¨-respondió asuna frotándose las manos

¨hahaha, ne asuna¨-habló la maga- ¨por cierto cuando nos iremos alla?¨-preguntó aún con las manos ocupadas sosteniendo algo sobre su pecho.

¨mmm eto… que día estamos hoy, konoka?-

¨pues viernes¨-

¨entonces el domingo todas nos iremos de viaje¡-gritó muy emocionada ,con un puño hacia arriba

¨jeje se ve que estás muy emocionada, asuna¨-dijo konoka con una risita, hasta que se acordó de algo-¨oh es verdad y tu traje de baño?¨-las palabras de la maga dejó a una asuna petrificada en la misma posición que estaba

¨listo¡ termine de revisar los exámenes y debo decir que todas han aprobado¡¨-dijo negi sonriendo , pero al ver que nadie respondía , dio un vistazo la escena en donde se encontraba, una asuna parada con un puño levantado hacia arriba , una konoka mirándola y si bien si sus lentes no le engañan podría jurar que la que estaba en sus brazos de konoka era setsuna-¨ano, paso algo aquí?¨-preguntó inocentemente el niño , pero todo fue en vano al ver como una niña con coletas muy furiosa estaba que lo agarraba de su cabeza y lo levantaba -¨he..hee¡ a-asuna-san y-yo no hice n-nada¨-chilló negi aun sin entender lo que pasaba

¨CLARO QUE SÍ LO HICISTESSS¡¨-mientras lo sacudía-¨tu destrozaste mi último traje de baño, cuando estornudastes, recuerdas¡¨-asuna gritó -¨demonios, ahora tengo que ir a comprarme otro¨- dijo con un suspiro mientras soltaba a negi-¨konoka, quieres acompañarme mañana a comprar un traje de baño?¨-preguntó asuna

¨claro asuna¡ además de ahí podría comprarle a secchan también un traje de baño nuevo-respondió la maga feliz

¨ oh¡ eso es bueno , pero creo que deberías decirle lo más pronto posible , antes que ella no vuelva a existir ¨-dijo asuna con una gotita en la cabeza señalando con su dedo a setsuna que estaba sin signos de vida con una cara morada.

¨eh?¨-dijo konoka-¨aah¡ secchan¡¨-gritó al ver que todo este tiempo la había tenido apretado en su pecho¨-¨lo siento , lo siento secchan , depierta¡¨-dijo agitando el cuerpo sonámbulo de setsuna que al parecer se había perdido en el mundo de los pechos de la maga

* * *

><p>¨d-donde estoy¨-dijo suavemente -¨ me duele la cabeza un poco¨ – volvió a decir mientras miraba en donde se encontraba- ¨<em>acaso no es la enfermería?¨-<em>pensó

¨Vaya pareces que ya te has despertado, hanyou¨-dijo una niña chibi con el cabello rubia sonriendo

¨evangeline-san?¨-preguntó setsuna solo para ver si sus ojos no le estaban haciendo ilusiones

¨la única ¨-respondió un poco aburrida

¨qué haces aquí?¨-insistió el espadachín

¨lo mismo te pregunto a ti¨-dijo cruzando los brazos-¨yo he venido a llevarme unos medicamentos de la enfermería ¨

¨medicamentos?, para qué?¨-

¨eso no es de tu incumbenciaa! y ahora dime porque estás aquí¨-

¨eto…en realidad no lo sé, solo recuerdo que estaba en la habitación de ojou-sama y que luego ella me….¨-setsuna dejó de hablar _¨ella me abrazó… ¨_

y luego ella te…..¨-preguntó eva con una sonrisa burlona-¨jajaja mejor ni me lo digas, que indefenso eres contra ella, que pobre¨

¨n-no es c-cierto¡¨-protestó setsuna levantándose de la cama rápidamente con las mejillas rojas

¨oh parece que tu enojo hizo que te levantaras y te sanaras de una vez, no está nada mal¨-respondió la vampira con otra sonrisa

Setsuna se quedó quieta por un momento solo para ver que lo que decía era cierto, ya no sentía dolor de cabeza aunque sus ojos estaban un poco cansados -_¨seguramente he dormido mucho¨_

¨mmmm verte así, me ha dado mucha sed¨-dando una mirada en el cuello de setsuna

¨hee¡?¨-dijo el espadachín reaccionando a lo que quería eva-¨a-ah pu-pues s-si qui-quieres t-te tra-traigo un po-poco d-de a-agua¨

¨no¨-fue lo único que dijo la vampira mientras se acercaba a setsuna-¨tu sabes, yo nunca he probado la sangre de un hanyou así que este podría ser mi oportunidad…¨-apuntando los colmillos en su cuello-¨a menos que me hagas un favor¨-respondió en un susurro en su oreja

¨q-que clase de favor?¨-preguntó setsuna aún intentado parar su nervios y haciendo un alejamiento entre ella y eva

¨quiero que tu pruebes una pócima por mi¨-dijo la vampira

¨no, no quiero ser un conejillo de india¨-habló severamente setsuna

¨mmmm muy bien, entonces lo haré probar a tu linda ojou-sama¨-siguiendo su camino hacia la salida de la enfermería hasta que…

¨esperaa¡ ni se te ocurra hacerle probar sustancias extrañas a ojou-sama o si no yo…¡¨-advirtió el espadachín acercándose hacia eva

¨jaja o si tú qué? acaso me estás amenazando? –dándole una mirada directa a los ojos-¨si quieres que no lo haga entonces debes probarlo tú¨

¨muy bien ¨–respira profundo-¨, pero eso te impedirá no tomar de mi sangre y que no le harás nada a ojousama¨-dijo setsuna

¨si, si, si como sea, mucho pides¨-respondió mientras salía de la enfermería- ¨oye apresúrate, no pienso esperartee¡¨-grito eva mientras caminaba

¨que?¡ ahora?¨-preguntó aturdido el espadachín saliendo detrás de ella

¨claro, que pensabas? que iba ser para otro día? apresúratee¡-diciendo esto la vampira aceleró el paso

* * *

><p>¨Mou asuna , ya te dije que cuando vea a secchan iremos a comer¨- dijo konoka mientras caminaba por los pasillos<p>

¨Pero konoka , hoy van a servir en la cafetería bollos de cerdo ¨–reclamó asuna

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería konoka fue la primera en abrir la puerta mientras asuna estaba atrás de ella

¨konoka?¨-pregunto por su nombre luego de que la maga no hiciera ningún movimiento para entrar a la enfermería

¨se-secchan no está…¨-respondió en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja lo escuchara y dijera-¨QUE¡¨

¨debes estar bromeando konoka , como no va es…¨-pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al asomar su cabeza por los hombros de konoka y ver que tenía razón , no había nadie en la enfermería las sábanas estaban tiradas aún lado y la almohada en el suelo.

¨oh dios mío, secchan¡ donde podrá estar, y se le pasó algo?¡¨-dijo konoka alteradamente y asustada al mismo tiempo

¨tranquilízate konoka ,…. tal vez tenía hambre y fue a la cafetería¨-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a asuna decir

¨asuna ,konoka?¨-dijo una voz detrás de ellas

¨oh chachamaru-san¨-respondió asuna al darse vuelta y encontrarse con un robot llevando en la mano un gatito-¨has visto por casualidad a setsuna pasar por los pasillos de la escuela?¨

Chachamaru afirmó con la cabeza y les dijo que se había ido junto con su ama hacia su casa

¨así que está en la casa de eva-chan , muchas gracias chachamaru-chan¨-dijo konoka agradecidamente-¨vamos asuna¨-empezando a correr hacia la casa de eva -_¨ allá voy secchan¨_

¨espérame konoka¨-gritó asuna intentando alcanzarla_-¨oh rayos, adiós a mis bollos de cerdo¨_

* * *

><p>¨ahora solo me falta decir un hechizo y estará listo ¨-dijo eva sosteniendo en su mano un frasco vacío y la otra elevada en el aire. Empezó a recitar las palabras, poco a poco una tiniebla medio extraña apareció de la nada siendo de un color rojizo, la tiniebla empezó a girar como un tornado en el aire volviéndose como un líquido que empezó a entrar dentro del frasco que sostenía eva, luego de que la tiniebla desapareciera todo volvió a ser normal.-¨terminé, aquí tienes bébelo hasta el fondo¨-le ordenó a setsuna que estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que había visto hace rato.<p>

¨e-espera¡ cómo sé que eso no va ser daño¨-pregunto setsuna dándole una mirada a la vampira

¨por favor, acaso no confías en mí?-dijo de forma seria-¨créeme que si supiera que esa pócima te mataría, sin duda , tu princesa nunca me dejaría en paz luego de haberte echo eso¨

Setsuna solo se ruborizó un poco ante lo que había dicho ¨su princesa¨

¨además este conjuro tiene que ver contigo, así que sería recomendable que te lo tomaras¨-volvió a decir eva

_¨supongo que no tengo otra opción¨-_pensó setsuna, antes de empezarlo a beber rápidamente ya que entre quejidos se quejaba del mal sabor que se sentía. -¨q-que demonios es esto evageline-san sabe horrible¨-dijo el espadachín luego de acabarse todo lo que contenía el frasco

¨yo nunca te dije que tendría buen sabor¨-dio una risa al ver la cara de setsuna-¨de todas formas no te muevas, quiero ver si hay algún cambio o efecto que pueda desarrollarse en ti¨

¨pero de que se trata esta poción?¨-preguntó setsuna al recordar que nunca le había dicho sobre que trataba este líquido que se acaba de tomar

¨en realidad, esta pócima lo he creado para los demonios, o sea solo funciona en demonios como tú, al tomarlo deberías transformarte en un humano normal 100 % seguro ¨-dijo la vampira mientras caminaba en círculos sobre setsuna para ver si había algún cambio

_¨dijo en un humano normal?¨-_se preguntó así misma el espadachín sorprendido

¨no me malinterpretes, que no lo estoy haciendo por ti, solo es un trabajo que estoy haciendo para al viejo de ese decano estúpido¨-respondió eva un poco molesta-¨parece que no hay efectos…mmmm oye quiero que saques tus alas¨

¨q-que?¡¨-gritó setsuna ante tal orden repentina

¨si puedes sacar tus alas significa que no ha resultado la pócima, pero si no puedes sacar tus alas por más que lo intentes entonces sí habrá echo efecto¨-le explicó la vampira-¨además tus alas son una parte demoniaca de ti¨

¨_no debiste hacérmelo recordar¨_-dijo setsuna en su mente, mientras se concentraba en la parte de atrás de su espalda. Poco a poco empezó a sentir algo salir, aunque la sensación era extraña no era igual como de siempre, pero al parecer la pócima no había hecho efecto pues las alas si habían salido aunque eran muy grandes , por lo cual su camisa de su uniforme se había destrozado por la parte de atrás

¨bueno que va¡ no funcionó ,tendré que empezar de nuevo –habló la vampira con un poco de pereza pero , de pronto algo le llamó la atención.

¨itai itai , oye evageline-san porque me está doliendo la espalda?¨-se quejaba setsuna mientras intentaba alcanzar con su mano la parte que le dolía de su espalda pero era imposible, hasta que por un momento el dolor paró pero ahora miraba todo borroso , lo que era raro claro ,podía ver que hasta sus movimientos les fallaba ,todo empezó a dar giros en su cabeza -¨_porque hay tres evagenline-san viéndome?¨-_se dijo así mismo, de ahí lo único que pudo recordar antes de cerrar los ojos fue cuando vio algo que lo tapó como si fuera un campo oscuro pues por último ya no miró nada más hasta que cayó al instante al suelo.

Sin embargo, esto le sorprendió a eva luego de ver cómo, una marca negra que estaba situada desde su espalda de setsuna que por lo cual se había quejado de dolor, se hubiera expandido tan rápido para cubrirlo como si fuera una esfera oscura, hasta que en unos segundos se rompió y se mostró a setsuna tirado en el suelo pero lo más sorprendente no terminaba ahí pues de pronto una luz brilló en el espadachín haciendo iluminar la sala de eva ,luego de eso, la luz se desvaneció y pronto todo empezó a verse otra vez.

¨vaya esto si no se ve todo los días¨-dijo la vampira luego de acercarse al cuerpo de setsuna-¨después de todo si hizo efecto aunque no me esperaba estos resultados¨

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: LISTO¡,primer capitulo terminado, espero que les halla gustado ,muy pronto pondré la continuación solo espero no olvidarme ^_^¨,cualquier comentario sera recibido (empiezo a comer mi ramén) enfin , nos veremos pronto ( mientras estoy comiendo mi ramén por que no he desallunado xd )<strong>


	2. Que me paso?

**YO: Gracias por los comentarios amigos, me hace sentir cada vez mejor, jeje bueno aquí la continuación (aplausos), muy bien hoy creo que estoy de buen humor, así que me voy comprar un helado de chocolate.**

**YO: pero antes NO SOY DUEÑO DE NEGIMA¡ perdón si hay algunas palabras mal escritas, listo eso nada más quería decir jeje bueno, mientras los lectores leen yo iré a comprarme así que disfrútenlo **

* * *

><p><em>Porque siento calor en todo mi cuerpo…..<em>

_Dónde estoy? me volví a desmayar acaso? estaré otra vez en la enfermería? por alguna razón siento que mi cuerpo está recostado en algo suave ,pero aún siento el fuego quemarse dentro de mi cuerpo aún si no veo nada me da la sensación de que algo no está bien , me preguntó que me paso?..._

* * *

><p>¨eva-chan cómo pudiste hacerle eso a secchan¡¨-se quejó con la cara roja mientras eva tomaba su taza té dando ignorancia a lo que había dicho la maga<p>

¨evageline esta vez te has pasado , sabes ahora cómo se va sentir setsuna cuando se depiertee¡-gritó asuna dando un golpe con su mano hacia la mesa donde se encontraba dos tazas de té-¨oye no nos ignoress¡¨-rugió parándose de su asiento al ver como eva seguía bebiendo

¨en primera, cállense las dos ustedes deben saber que esto no hubiera ocurrido si el viejo del decano no me habría mandado a hacer esto y en segunda, setsuna no ha obtenido algunas cosas mutadas como para decirles que haya conseguido unas patas de demonio, una cola o algo anormal que alla echo la pócima como para que estén gritando como unas locas ¨-respondió la vampira dando otro sorbo a su té.

¨ pero , aún si el abuelito le pidió hacer eso, no era para que lo probará en secchan¡-dando una mirada a la vampira que al escuchar eso, dejo de beber y dio una mirada seria a konoka

¨escucha tenía que hacerlo en un demonio¡ como querías que lo probara en uno si todos lo que habitaban por aquí eran despedazados por setsuna y esa chica de la pistola, así que lo hice en ella porque no había nadie más a quien hacerlo probar, además al final ella accedió¨-dijo la eva dando una mirada distraída para otra dirección sin que supieran que ella la había obligado

Las dos chicas se callaron por unos segundos.

¨no, yo no creo¨-de repente habló konoka con la cabeza agachada -¨..secchan nunca haría eso, nunca permitiría que hicieran experimentos con ella solo porque es un hanyou, ella…..ella….¨-no circuló ninguna u otra palabra, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero intentaba ocultarlas

¨konoka¨-dijo asuna poniendo su mano en su hombro dándole apoyo

¨vaya, hablas como si setsuna estuviera muerto¨-contestó eva-¨… no me gusta que dejen lágrimas en mi alfombra, muy bien hagamos algo, hare lo que pueda para buscar la forma de revertir está pócima aunque claro esto tardará mucho¨

¨cuando te refieres a mucho, de cuanto días estamos hablando?-preguntó asuna

¨jaja quien dijo que sería días, esto puede demorar meses¨-dijo con una risa la vampira

¨QUE?¡¨-gritaron las dos chicas con los ojos abiertos , no podrían esperar meses para eso

¨ti-tiene que haber otra forma, el domingo todos iremos de viaje hasta tú evangelinee¡-asuna respondió alteradamente levantándose y agarrando los dos hombros de eva

¨suéltame¨-se movió liberándose de las manos de la pelirroja-¨si crees que es fácil, pues deberías hacerlo tú¨-dijo eva furiosa-¨aunque teniendo esa cabeza hueca nunca encontrarías el antídoto por más que lo intentaras¨-dando una risa burlona

¨que dijistes de mi cabeza¡-repondió rápidamente dándole una patada voladora en la cabeza de la vampira quien salió volando no tan lejos

¨desquiciada, como pudistes romper mi escudoo ¡-eva gritó con un moretón en su boca y con una vena en su cabeza mientras aterrizaba en el aire-¨ahora vas a ver¡¨-dio un saltó al aire otra vez donde apuntó con su mano hacia la pelirroja que estaba a punto de sacar tu tarjeta pactio

BOOM¡

* * *

><p>Setsuna estaba despierta pero con los ojos cerrados, aún sentía un poco cansado para abrir los ojos pero ya había pasado minutos y no toleraría estar mucho rato sin hacer nada. Teniendo en cuenta que aún no sabía en donde estaba, decidió no mover su cuerpo hasta primero abrir los ojos lentamente<p>

¨a-asi que este lugar es….espera no es la enfermería¨-respondió suavemente en un susurro dando una mirada por todo la habitación- ¨_tampoco es mi dormitorio¨-_empezó a ver cada objeto que se situaba a ver si recordaría algo. Tan pronto miró la puerta de la entrada, a su costado se ubicaba un perchero donde colgaba un uniforme destrozado, la camisa de la parte de atrás estaba rota y la falda muy sucia. Setsuna sin entender porque estaba mirando el uniforme, se quedó unos minutos examinando cada parte de ella, hasta que…..

¨ha¡ es verdad¡-se levantó de la cama- ¨evangeline-san me hizo probar una pócima y luego de eso….¨-setsuna de repente recordó lo que había ocurrido antes de perder la conciencia-¨_algo oscuro me cubrió….tal vez fue la pócima… entonces sí hizo efecto, pero…..si hizo efecto entonces yo….¨-_de pronto setsuna bajo la mirada por instintos sin saber por qué lo estaba haciendo solo para ver que sus vendas no estaban donde deberían estar, un trauma salió disparado en la cara de setsuna que no solo eran las vendas si no que su pecho estaba desnudo y -_po..po..porq-que e-es-tan pla-planas¨-_tartamudeó en la mente , sabía que su pechos eran pequeños pero esto era el colmo , no había nada solo estaban planas , se empezó a tocar con sus manos si acaso sus ojos les estaban engañando pero no en realidad estaban planas.

¨Q-que está pasando, d-donde están mis vendas¨- preguntó con miedo pero al instante de hablar, escuchó su voz muy grave ya casi ni reconocía su voz, se escuchaba muy varonil-¨_espera¡ voz grave , pecho plano acaso….n-no…no…no puede ser¡…a-acaso…..¨-_sin decir otra palabra quitó la sábana que lo cubría casi la mitad de su cuerpo y salió disparado hacia al baño , sin importar si estuviera vestido o no.

Lo primero al entrar, fue buscar un espejo alteradamente, hasta que lo halló en la parte del lavadero del baño así que con apuros se miró en ella rápidamente.

* * *

><p>¨eres un vejestorio¡¨-escupió la pelirroja mientras se luchaba con la vampira que había aumentado su ira al decir esas palabras que la hacía sentir más vieja todavía<p>

¨¡pues tú eres un p..-

¨AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¨-

¨que fue eso¡¨-dijo konoka asustada ante ese repentino grito que salió de la nada

¨eh? al parecer el hanyou ya despertó¨-dio una risa eva mientras llamaba a chachamaru

¨si, ama¨-contestó al llamado de su jefa, quien le mando que buscara unas prendas que no fueran ajustadas y lo llevara a la habitación de huéspedes que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Konoka al escuchar la orden que dio eva de llevarle prendas le hacía imaginar que setsuna estaba desnudo y ahora en un cuerpo masculino. Esto por alguna cosa extraña hizo sentir su cara muy caliente sintió las ganas de querer subir por las escaleras pero no por ver como estaba físicamente setsuna, si no por saber si estaba bien o tenía heridas pues aún se sentía preocupada por ella.

¨_secchan¨-_fue lo único que dijo al pensar en setsuna

* * *

><p>¨Q-QUE DIABLOS ME HA PASADO¡-gritó setsuna al ver su rostro diferente en el espejo , su cabello era blanco se mostraba el color natural al igual que sus ojos que brillaban y hacía resaltar el rojo profundamente. Sus cejas estaban un poco gruesas, las mejillas daban aún color rosado, su cabello tenía un peinado corto y rebelde sin mencionar que aún llevaba su flequillo aún lado, su aspecto era de un muchacho de dieciséis años.<p>

¨DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO..SI ESO ES .. DEBE SER UN SUEÑO¡¨- habló fuerte con una sonrisa de esperanza a que fuera todo una pesadilla , cerró los ojos apretando los párpados-¨_contaré hasta diez y luego despertaré…uno,dos,tres….nueve..y..diez¡¨-_rápidamente abrió los ojos solo para ser visto por su propia figura masculina en el espejo

¨esto no está pasando¨-hablo temblorosamente pues sentía un poco de frío por todo el cuerpo, hasta que en unos segundos se dio con la idea que estaba desnudo lo cual hizo volverse más rojo de lo usual -¨muy bien sé que estoy sintiendo mucho frío, pero si ni siquiera quiero saber porque¨-dijo dando una mirada para arriba del techo sin ver lo que tenía de la cintura para abajo, pues eso era demasiado para ella. Sin perder la mirada del techo, vio de reojo una toalla colgar en una percha cerca a la ducha ,así que dio unos pasos rápidos antes que alguien entrara a la habitación y lo viera desnudo (o desnuda), tomó la toalla y se lo puso en la cintura al menos eso taparía una parte de su cuerpo.

¨qué debo hacer¡ nadie puede verme así , si ojou-sama me viera sin duda saldría corriendo¨-¨_secchan todo este tiempo fuiste un pervertido vestido de mujer¨-_ ¨waaa...gah…q-que debo hacer y-yo si soy un pervertidooo¡haaa¡ porque me digo eso¡ yo no lo soy¡¨-se decía así misma setsuna agarrándose con las manos su cabello alteradamente y dándose golpes con la cabeza en la pared-¨reacciona, reacciona, reacciona, setsuna¡¨

TOC –TOC¡

Alguien tocó la puerta desprevenidamente, esto alertó a setsuna dándose a correr hacia la cama donde se tapó con la sábana rápidamente -¨_porque a mi¨ _

TOC-TOC¡

Volvió a tocar, setsuna no quería hablar pues creía que si se quedaba callado la persona que estaría tocando pensaría que no había nadie y se iría, pero eso no ocurrió exactamente. De repente la manilla de la puerta se abrió despacio dando un sonido que hiciera llorar a setsuna del miedo al ver que estaba abriendo la puerta, no podía ver la cara ya que estaba cubierto por la sábana solo miraba una figura caminar directamente hacia ella.

¨_DIOS , DIOS , DIOS POR QUE PORQUE¡ ESTA CAMINANDO HACÍA A MÍ¡-_grito el espadachín en la mente cerrando los ojos por cada paso que daba la figura hacia la cama. Hasta que…..

¨Setsuna¨-habló una voz suave y directa

_¨esa voz…..es de c-cha-chamaru-san¨-_dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe

¨Seguramente ya sabe en lo que se ha convertido, así que mi ama me ha mandado a que le traiga algunas prendas para que se cambie, mi ama dice que luego de que se cambie baje por las escaleras hacia abajo , ella te estará esperando… ha y una cosa más, por favor perdone por quitarle todo uniforme sin permiso tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo así que tuve que sanarlas¨-con decir la última palabras chachamaru dio una reverencia con la cara un poco ruborizada pidiendo disculpas aunque setsuna no lo viera-¨ahora con su permiso, lo dejo solo para que se vista¨-dijo esto y se retiró.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, setsuna aún seguía en su misma posición con la cara muy pero muy roja ,al escuchar que ella le había quitado su uniforme ya cuando estaba en un cuerpo masculino -_¨a-aca-acaso e-ella vi-vio to-todo m-mi cu-cuerpo des-desnudo¡¨-_gritó en su mente , por la vergüenza de que tuviera que haber hecho eso cuando estaba inconsciente .Después de vagar por unos segundos sus pensamientos, decidió pararse pues hacer esperar a evageline-san sería más arriesgado pues ella podría subir acá y quien sabe lo que podría hacer. Con esa idea en la mente setsuna fue como un rayo veloz en cambiarse con lo que le había traído chachamaru, luego de unos minutos ya estaba listo, tenía puesto unos pantalones que le llegaba hacia la rodilla con zapatos de tenis junto a unas medias tobilleras y una sudadera con capucha y con mangas cortas, se podría decir que le caía bien en todo los sentidos posibles.

¨bueno debo admitir que me veo bien¨-dijo setsuna al entrar de nuevo al baño y verse otra vez al espejo. ¨_muy bien, ahora debo bajar y decirle a evageline-san que ocurrió exactamente ¨- _dijo setsuna pensando que solo estaría evageline-san esperándola , así que bajó corriendo por las escaleras enfadado ya que eva tenía la culpa de que esto sucediera.

¨_ahora si evageline-san me vas a escuchar ahora¨- _pero de repente sus pensamientos que estaban invadidos de furia por la vampira fueron reemplazados, por asombro y miedo al ver dos personas junto a lado de eva

Una era asuna que estaba tan asombrada que se le cayó una galleta de su mano sin que se diera cuenta y la otra era una hermosa niña con los ojos marrones dándole una vistazo a setsuna y al parecer sus mejillas estaban cambiando de color .Mientras eva ocultaba su sonrisa al ver una escena donde seguramente el pobre espadachín entraría en pánico

¨s-secchan?¨-dijo susurrando konoka al hacer contacto con los ojos de setsuna

¨o-ojou-s-sa-ma¨-respondió setsuna en voz baja al ver los ojos de la maga -¨_esto está mal, q-que debo hacer ahora¨_

* * *

><p><strong>YO: hola otra vez, espero que les halla agradado, pronto lo vuelvo a continuar si no hubiera sido por una amiga me hubiera olvidado continuarla -_-ll , jeje bueno, bueno si les gustó espero sus comentarios serán recibidos n_n , adiós (levanto la mano con mi helado es verdad aún no lo acabo )<strong>


End file.
